The Love of a Spy
by It'sKyiraHeaux
Summary: The story of the B613 agent who believed love could conquer all
1. Chapter 1

**The Love of a Spy – Chapter 1**

**A/N: Wow, I'm getting a little too carried away with these stories aren't I? LOL. Check out my other 2 stories if you haven't already. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SHONDA RHIMES.**

It's Tuesday, a little after midday. I prefer coming into the coffee shop at this time. Not that many people, the doughnuts are fresh out the oven and coffee to me tastes better at this time, especially after my run.

The doughnuts here maybe good but the ones back home were better. Indiana may not have been a that popular but it had one thing Washington DC and other states didn't, Camilla's doughnuts. Her doughnuts were what got me obsessed with them in the first place. Her doughnuts were what had me saying they were the unsung heroes of the pastry case.

It was good to just come here and relax sometimes as my job wasn't the best in the world. It wasn't amusing but it certainly wasn't boring either. It always kept me on my toes. The kind of job I thank God I couldn't tell anybody about as it was just that dangerous and they'd probably die of shock on the spot hearing about what it entails and all the things I've done.

How did I get sucked in to this life, this job that leaves me feeling empty, lonely, sickly, desperate, remorseful, soulless. One day I was flying planes in the Navy the next I was slitting the throats of those guilty of treason, all in service to the damn republic. And yeah, the pay check was decent but what did I really gain from it? No further contact with my family, no commitments, no relationships and pure solitude. There was no way in hell that could ever happen. I had sold my soul to this organisation and there were no outs.

Some days, I just really wish mundane was the norm. Coming home to my wife after working a boring job, seeing my kids and helping them with their homework and eating dinner afterwards and repeating that mantra everyday, but not now, not ever. B613 was my life now and there no possible way out.

I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as the woman in the queue before me turns around not looking where she's going with books and her phone in her hand trying to text someone and spills her coffee all over me. She sounds absolutely mortified. And drops her books and papers all over the floor.

"Oh my God! Please forgive me, I am so sorry." She quickly pulls her hands out trying to dry me. "It's okay." I say with a sigh as I look down at my shirt trying to do the same but we both realise there's no point so we both look back up. Wow, this woman is beautiful. I mean really beautiful. Neatly straight hair with clips to the side, huge gorgeous brown eyes, perfect lips, high cheekbones, I'm absolutely mesmerised, so much so I failed to realise she's been staring at me the same way I've been staring at her.

She pulls her hair back behind her ear and clears her throat before lowering to the floor to try and clean the coffee off of her books and papers. I lower myself too to help her. I notice they're all law books, wow, she's smart too.

"Again, I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot." she says desperately trying to get her books and papers clean. "Honestly, it's okay."I reassure her as I try to help her. We both stand at the same time and I ask her about her books.

"So are you a law student?"

She smiles anxiously at me. "Yeah, my last year. I can't wait to graduate." She laughs.

"So what do you do?" She asks me.

Of course I can't tell her the whole truth. "Oh, me nothing. I sell office supplies. I could get you a great deal on protractors in bulk." I say. She starts to laugh, it's a cute laugh and she had a beautiful smile.

"Oh, that sounds cool, very impressive job you have there. Look again, I'm really sorry" She says to me.

"Seriously, don't worry about it it's fine. Nothing a washing machine can't fix." I respond.

There it is again, that gorgeous laugh and smile she possesses. I watch her as she leaves and all I can think about is her. Hang on, what was happening here? You're not supposed to have any other commitments Jake remember? Oh God, I just can't help it, I'm a little sprung. So many questions are running through my head. Will I see her again? Is she married? But it's not like it mattered, I'm already practically married to B613 and once in there are no out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I hate this! This guilt, this sick feeling, this emptiness, I can literally feel darkness inflicted upon me. He was young. He probably had a family, a wife and kid, maybe two. Probably had a great career, one better than mine, well any career is better than mine. Another life that I took, more blood on my hands. Why couldn't I have just let him walk, I should have just let him walk away, but command would've put me in that hole or worse killed me. It's pretty much a matter of kill or be killed. I've heard that phrase in enough action movie's. All I did was watch them when I was a kid. Never thought I'd actually have to live by that phrase, ever. Ironically, this life kills me. Will I ever be happy? Will I ever smile? Will I be able to find a woman to do just that?

That girl, the one at the coffee shop. I can't get her off my mind no matter how hard I try. She was so beautiful. Her smile was almost contagious, the kind to light up the darkest room and dullest souls. Her eyes were bright as lights and you could easily get lost in them. Why didn't I get her name? Why didn't I get her number? I wonder what she's doing right now? Is she thinking about me? No wait, stop Ballard, snap out of it. She probably doesn't even remember me. She's probably doing something productive with her day, maybe studying. Ugh! I gotta stop doing this I really have to stop. I should probably go for a run, yeah that's what I'll do.

Jake walked towards his closet and pulled a pair of sneakers out and placed them on his feet. He then put on a shirt and jogging shorts and left his apartment. Jogging was the best way for him to clear his head, to forget all about his problematic lifestyle and just focus on himself in those moments. It was a beautiful day in DC with the sun shining and clear blue skies so he thought there wouldn't be a reason not to. To busy listening to his ipod, he didn't realise his phone had dropped out of his pocket while running.

"Excuse me sir!" A shy voice yelled chasing after him to catch up but he couldn't hear

"Hello?! Sir you dropped your phone" The voice said out of breath as they finally caught up with Jake and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and saw it was the girl from the coffee shop. His heart almost stopped. He had a huge lump in his throat. He couldn't take his eyes off her, no matter how hard he tried.

"Oh hi." She said with a little more enthusiasm

"Hi." he replied. They both stared at each other smiling until she decided to speak again.

"Um you dropped your cell phone whilst you were running." she said to him

He took it from her. "Oh thank you. I should really be more careful and aware. I'd probably lose my head if it wasn't screwed on"

They both laughed at this. She looked up at him and smiled. "so do you come here to run often." she asked him

"Um, yeah every Friday or just when I want to get out of of my apartment."

"Oh, I should've introduced myself!" She pulled out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Olivia."

I pulled out my hand to meet hers. This is all going a little faster than I expected. Should I even tell her my name?

"Jacob, but my friends call me Jake."

"It's nice to meet you Jacob, I mean Jake, for the second time." she replied with her cute laugh

"So hows, studying going? Umm, you're doing law right?"

What am I doing? I'm in way over my head, we're already getting too close. But she's just so...there's just something about her

"Oh you remembered? Yeah, i'll hopefully graduate soon. So hows your job going? Sold a huge amount of pens and staples yet?"

"Hahaha, uh yeah I have. It's all going great." Jake lied.

"Oh well..." Suddenly Olivia's phone alarm began beeping

"Oh shoot. Umm I have to go, I'm sorry." She walked past Jake but then stopped and turned around slowly.

"But um, maybe we could finish this conversation over coffee sometime."

Oh, wow. That was fast. She must really like me. "Um sure. I'll give you my number." I say hesitantly.

She took down his number in his phone and thanked him. "So I guess i'll call you."

"Ugh, yeah." I say with a small smile. She then ran off. Oh god, why did I give her my number? It was too soon, if command ever knew about this. Maybe I'm just exaggerating, she probably just wants to be friends. I mean friends go out and get coffee right. I think I'm just gonna take this slowly. I wouldn't want to drag her into my crazy life anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the day after Jake had bumped into Olivia in the park. He was ambivalent about having her number and knowing her name. One side wanted to get to know her better, the other side wanted to pull away from her and keep her at arms length, he couldn't risk getting into a relationship right now. Of course with his looks, women approached him all the time and he'd easily be able to shake them off and drop them but Olivia was different. His words would get stuck in the back of his throat, his heart would almost do small flips and his stomach would turn into knots. He was at B613 head quarters about to leave before Command called him into his office

"Ballard?!" Command yelled

"Yes Command?" Jake asked as he walked into the office

"Agent Ballard, I called you in to talk to you, you seem to be a little...distracted recently, is there something bothering you?"

"No sir, of course not sir. I'm perfectly fine." Jake replied

"Good, I just wanted to make sure you weren't off you A game. You are one of my most trusted and capable agents after all." Command said

"Yes sir". Jake answered

"Well anyway, I..." His office phone began to ring. "Hold on a second Ballard."

He picked up the phone. "Hello...yes dear, how are you?...How was your exam?...Well I'm sure you did perfectly fine...Dinner tonight?...Yes at mine, and you don't to bring the wine...okay dear, see you later. He put the phone down and looked back up at Jake. "My daughter, she lives for these dinners we have. Uhm, what was I saying."

Jake quickly turnt his focus back to Rowan. "Uhm, I don't know sir."

"Ah yes, I remember now. I was just going to say try not to let your personal life effect your professional life. You what we do and who we and that's more important than anything, serving the republic."

"Yes sir." Jake answered

Command walked over to him and rested his hand firmly on Jake's shoulder. "Good, glad to see we're on the same page. Now I have a few missions lined up for you for the end of the week. Take this folder, it's everything you need to know, I'll see you tomorrow." Jake took the folder out of his hand and looked through it. He didn't even want to read it knowing it would probably make him sick. He walked towards the metro station with thoughts of the upcoming missions playing heavily on his mind.

Great, another mission. I can literally feel myself being dragged away form the sun, away from good. Is that all I'm good for these days, just cutting and drilling people and slitting their throats. I could've done something useful with my life, be a doctor, an athlete, I could've even been a model but no, I get dragged into this crap.

When he reached the entrance to the station, he noticed two suspicious men planning something. The two men were walking very briskly towards a bench whilst conversing about something and pointing. He couldn't see exactly what they were pointing at or hear what they were discussing though. He kept digging through his pocket searching for his ticket until he a scream for help.

"HELP! GET OFF OF ME!" The woman screamed and she was pushed onto the floor

"GIMME THE PURSE BITCH!" One of the men replied.

Jake managed to find his ticket in time and swipe it before racing towards the woman to help her. He grabbed one of the men's arms and broke it forcing him to fall to the floor. He then grabbed the other man by the neck and punched him hardly in his lower back. Jake then threw him to the ground. Both men ran off instantly before Jake called the police. He hadn't noticed before but it was Olivia. He knew he recognised the voice from somewhere. He ran over to her instantly.

"Hey, are you all right?" He said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, I'm just a little...and I think I twisted my ankle. I don't even usually take the metro, my car is in service." Olivia said scared.

"You're shaking." He said looking down at her hands before helping her up

She Olivia looked down at both her hands and gasped deeply. She was still in shock. "Yeah, I am. I just keep thinking about what would have happened if you hadn't had shown up.

"Well at least let me help you home." Jake offered

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that." She said as she put her arm around his shoulder and hopped on her left foot. Jake had his hand firmly around his waist as they jumped onto the train. They had gotten off about 10 minutes later. They strolled slowly towards her apartment building.

"So do you live near by?" Olivia asked him.

"I don't live too far from here." He answered

"Are you from Washington originally?" Olivia inquired as she looked up at him into his eyes, it was the first time she had really noticed them. They were a gorgeous green. The kind of eyes that make you lose concentration and focus at first glance.

Jake turned his head to her. "Uhm, no. I'm from Indiana, but my family still lives back home. You from here?"

"Born and raised, but my father is from Detroit and my mother, well she apparently grew up in loads of places." She laughed. "He pretty much worked his way from nothing just to provide for me. Everything in life he's done for me and I'm grateful for that."

"That's nice. I wish my father was more like yours. He passed when I was a kid." Jake explained

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Olivia apologised "My mother passed hen I was young too." She answered

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jake sympathised

"Well, this is me." Olivia said as they reached her front door.

"Okay, are you sure you'll be all right?" Jake asked with concern

"Yeah, a few days rest should do the trick. And I'll just call my dad if I need anything." She assured him.

"Yeah cool. As long as you're okay." Jake replied

"Yeah but I guess we'll just have to have that coffee over here. Why don't you come over tomorrow?" She asked him

Jake was hesitant at first. The words were stuck in his throat. His mind was telling him one thing but his heart another but he finally got the words out. "Uhm sure. Does 10 sound good?"

"10 sounds perfect. I'll see you tomorrow then." she said with a huge smile across her face.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Jake answered

"Thanks again"

"You're more than welcome."

She then kissed Jake on the cheek before entering her house, leaving him astounded. He was honestly taken back and anxious. He knew this was developing into something deeper and he couldn't help it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love of a Spy – Chapter 4**

It was around 2 am in the morning and Olivia was in bed. Her ankle was still sore from the events earlier that night and she constantly thought about having trouble getting around and having to take cabs everywhere. She would certainly never make the same mistake of taking the Metro and she definitely didn't want to take the community bus, she had heard to many stories about what goes on on them.

She couldn't stop tossing and turning due to the strange dream she was currently having, a very erotic kind of dream, involving a certain guy she hadn't known very long. Of all the guys she had been involved with romantically over the years, she had never had erotic dreams and felt the way she did about Jake. There was just something about him, she could feel it, she felt he was safe.

She was lying on her back, he was on top of her. He had his hands softly placed on the sides of her face. He had his head buried in the crook of her neck and continued to kiss it softly, she couldn't stop moaning in his ear. She could tell he was enjoying the sounds she was making. He then moved to her lips and kissed them softly. She could feel his stiffened member near her core. He took her by surprise entering her that quickly but it still felt good. Every stroke hit her strongly and she was moaning continuously.

She was all of a sudden woken out of her erotic dream when her phone started buzzing. "Who the hell could this be?" she thought to herself. She reached for her phone and typed in her pass code. It was just some promotion from the phone company. That dream still played on her mind. She thought about how awkward it would be seeing him again knowing the thoughts that had been running through her head. She also thought about possibly having it again tomorrow night and if it would be at the same level or much more raunchier. With that, she placed her phone back on her night stand and took herself back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 hours later she was still in bed, thinking about him and seeing him in a few hours. She couldn't get him off of her mind and she found it quite laughable. She'd never felt this seriously about someone before and she barely even knew him. "I wonder if he thinks about me this way." She asked herself. She suspected she was reaching but she didn't care. She was surprised with this new found confidence and expression she had when it came to him. She really liked him and she wasn't afraid to show it.

He was going to be here in less than two hours for coffee and her apartment wasn't very guest friendly. She had clothes and wine glasses everywhere, keeping tidy wasn't really what she did best. She hopped out of bed and entered the shower. After she got out, she proceeded to get dressed and put on her make up. She wondered if it was all too much and if she was trying too hard. She had on 4 inch black Louboutins and a flared out strapless white dress. She had her hair tied up and she was feeling fabulous and nervous at he same time. She didn't know why she was overreacting, it was just coffee but it could possibly turn into something more, which she hoped.

She had about 20 free minutes before he was due to turn up. She decided to check herself in the mirror for what was probably the fifth time. She smoothed out her dress and made sure her shoes looked good, she also fixed her hair. She was sitting on her couch waiting for him to turn up. She was beginning to get impatient despite the fact that her wasn't due for like another 15 minutes. She was beginning to think the worst. She thought that maybe he got into an accident or decided not to come, she was really hoping this wasn't the case.

She was so deep in her thoughts, she hadn't even heard her door knock. She quickly fixed her hair and checked her make up in her pocket mirror. She walked over to the door and opened up her viewing flap. She instantly smiled when she saw his face. "Hi, you made it." she said when she opened the door and looked at him. "Yeah of course I did." He answered. "Well have a seat." she said as she motioned him towards her couch. "I'll just go and get the coffee pot, I'll be back in a minute." she said as she walked into her kitchen.

She returned with the coffee pot and placed it on her coffee table. Jake was admiring the tea set she had placed out, yes it was meant for tea but she really wanted to put it to use. "Well these are cute." He said as he held the cup in his hand. "Yeah, the set belonged to my mom. She used it all the time and after she passed I just really wanted to continue doing what she did." she replied. "I was the same when my father passed, me and him didn't exactly have the best father and son relationship but I wanted to keep something of his and put it to use so I wear his watch and never take it off." he answered.

The morning was a great experience. Both Jake and Olivia had a great time and got to know each other better and had a great time. She walked him over to the door right before he was about to leave. "I had a great time." Olivia said. "So did I. This was fun." Jake replied. "It was right? So when will we do this again?" she asked him. "Uhm, I guess we can do it next week, I'll call you." Jake suggested. "Okay. Well I'll see you next week." She replied. She and Jake then both leaned in to kiss each other. After it was over they both smiled at each other. She watched on smiling as he walked over to her elevator.

**A/N:** So I know I've been lacking with uploads lately, I've been taking huge advantage of my break and with the whole kidnapping arc, my Olake feels haven't exactly been stimulated these days, hopefully that will change with upcoming episodes. Anyway, I wanted to make this post to tell you guys that sadly, my uploads will be limited between now and mid April because I'll be focusing on college auditions and interviews. I've already started working on Standing in the DC Sun but I can't say for sure when that chapter will be uploaded. And I rushed this chapter and uploaded it today so you guys didn't think I had died LOL! If you're interested in more Olake fanfictions, check out my favourites and follows. One of the best is The Overhaul by Anomilee1.


End file.
